Devices for transporting hydrocarbons are sometimes installed in very cold environments on land and at sea, sometimes at very great depths underwater. Under such conditions, the fluid may freeze or congeal or paraffin formation may occur. These fluid reactions can cause plugging and interfere with fluid transport in a transportation device such as a pipeline, a line, or a valve. That is why such hydrocarbon fluid transportation devices are sometimes heated to prevent these problems.
Heating covers exist for hydrocarbon pipelines or lines. They are usually wound around the line, and several straps hold it against the line. Document US 2006/102615 describes such a heating cover.
However, such covers are difficult to implement in very cold environments and/or at sea at very great depths. The object of this invention is to avoid the problems encountered.